Eyeglass temples are generally known from prior art. These are components of a pair of glasses and ensure a secure tight fit of the glasses on an eyeglass wearer's head.
Eyeglass temples with an inclination adjustment are also known in particular through prior public use to adjust the angle between an eyeglass wearer's line of vision and the lens surface of the eyeglasses to the respective eyeglass wearer. Eyeglass temples of this type are usually elaborate to produce. Furthermore, they are often unable to withstand high mechanical loads.
A hinge for connecting the shaft of a temple to a hinge piece of a pair of glasses and a method for producing a hinge of this type is known from DE 37 27 861 C1. The shaft of the temple is pivotable about a hinge axis. It is inherently rigid. A pair of glasses comprising a shaft of this type is not optimally adjustable to the eyeglass wearer, with the result that the required or desired visual comfort is often not achieved.
DE 698 15 241 T2 discloses a method for producing a hinge arrangement for a pair of sunglasses.
A multi-shot injection-molding process for producing eyeglass hinge connections is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,270 B2. Eyeglasses with eyeglass hinge connections of this type are not optimally adjustable to the eyeglass wearer either so the visual comfort is often not achieved here either.